The invention generally relates to vehicular safety restraint systems and more particularly to one which can protect an occupant during a side impact vehicle collision.
Over the last few years, a number of inventions dealing with side impact air bag systems have been proposed. Each of these systems comprises an inflator and an air bag. The air bag is installed prior to inflation in a compact folded or rolled condition. Upon sensing the occurrence of a side impact collision via various sensors, such as a crush sensor or accelerometer mounted to the side structure of the vehicle, a control signal is generated causing the inflator to be activated, thereby producing or releasing inflation gas. This inflation gas causes the air bag to inflate. Ideally, the side impact air bag must be positioned between the side of the occupant and an adjacent side of the vehicle to adequately protect the occupant. In addition, during the operation of the vehicle many occupants, especially small children, may be positioned in an out-of-normal-seating position which has been referred to as out-of-position (OOP). As an example, one such out-of-position seating orientation might include a child resting within the corner formed by the outer edge of the seat and the adjacent side of the vehicle. The inflating side impact air bag must not adversely react with this out-of-position occupant.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide an improved air bag system. A further object of the present invention is to provide an air bag which, after breaking free of the seat, extends generally upwardly, as in the case of a telescoping pole, behind the occupant and which permits the remaining portion of the air bag or cushion to unfurl forwardly, as would be the case with a flag.
Accordingly the invention comprises a side impact or rollover air bag for protecting a vehicle occupant during an accident, comprising: an inflatable cushion which upon inflation is positioned between the occupant and an adjacent portion of a vehicle to protect the occupant, the cushion including first and second sides, a top and bottom; inflatable tubular means, positioned adjacent the cushion, for extending a portion of the cushion vertically prior to the full forward inflation of the cushion by inflation gas. The air bag also includes an inlet for receiving the inflation gas and passages for communicating the inflation gas to the cushion portion of the air bag.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.